


I'll write something real nice to you

by IdkGummy



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Related, Craphole Dikrats (mentioned), Family Feels, Homesickness, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Jack Bauer Dikrats (mentioned), Kidnapping, Letters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Regret, Short, Slippery When Wet Dikrats (mentioned), Some Humor, TittyMitty Dikrats (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkGummy/pseuds/IdkGummy
Summary: "I'll write something real nice to you that reminds me of home. On the trail..." While kidnapped by The Bandit King, Mouthface tries to contact her family in any way possible so they know she's okay. And so she doesn't lose hope too quickly.
Kudos: 16





	I'll write something real nice to you

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic based on the song Lost Without You from The Trail To Oregon! I may have taken this *comedy* musical too seriously, but I've had this idea for some time now and I had to. For anyone who hasn't seen it, keep in mind that the audience names the characters, thus the silly names. It's my first fic and English isn't my first language, so sorry if there are any mistakes. Hope you like it!

When their wagon finally stopped so they could gather some supplies, Mouthface knew that it was time to search for a way to contact her family. Luckily, while McDoon and Cletus Jones were busy somewhere else, she managed to find a posting office. She didn’t know exactly where they were, but she knew that, if they were still doing the trail, they’d pass around there. At least that’s what she hoped.

Something inside of her was telling her that it was useless, to be honest. But another part of her insisted that she must remain hopeful and wait for her family to save her. They wouldn’t give up. Mom would _never_ give up.

With that in mind, she left the letter on the counter of the office.

_My Dear Family,_

_please, know that I’m okay. Mr. McDoon hasn’t done anything bad to me. Well, besides kidnapping me._

_How long have I been kidnapped? I really can’t remember. The days pass and everything I see is dirt and more dirt. If I were with you, Dad, I’m sure I’d have a lot more of fun. How have you been? Things must be pretty bad right now, considering that the wagon dad bought burned down. Is it me or is God punishing him a little too much?_

_Mom, I know that you’re worried sick, but really, there’s no need. Mr. Mcdoon keeps saying that he won’t hurt me, he says that he doesn’t like bruises on his child brides. I miss you a lot. Please, please, don’t blame Dad for this. It was my fault for flirting with Mr. Mcdoon… I guess you were right about that._

_Tell Craphole and Grandpa that I miss them too. I’ll find a way to escape from these guys and be with you again. I promise._

_With love,_   
_Mouthface._

Will they even receive this letter? She really hopes so. Mouthface hurried and went back to her kidnapper’s wagon. God knows what they’d do if they find out she was missing.

\------------------------

A week or two have passed since she wrote the letter to her family. They haven’t stopped at any place, it seems that McDoon is getting impatient. Did they receive it? Do they even know about her situation? Every day, the thought of her family abandoning her haunts her.

She decided to write another letter. While the possibility of seeing them again remains, she won’t lose hope. She can’t. If she did, she’d be letting McDoon win.

_My Dear Family,_

_did you receive my last letter? I really hope so. I don’t even know how many days it’s been since I last saw you. I miss you. I miss you a lot, really. Sometimes, I wake up and expect to still be in the farm with all of you, like this whole thing was just a dream. I wish this were a dream._

_I’ve decided to start a journal with all the spots we passed, just for you, Dad, though it isn’t that cool to visit them all by myself. Today we went by Soda Springs, but there actually wasn’t any soda, like you said. Maybe it’s because the water’s too hot? If I remember well, soon we’ll see Fort Hall. I’m really excited, I’ve heard lots of things about it. Although it’d be better if I saw it with you._

_I still can’t believe I’m here all by myself, on the trail. This was supposed to be like a family vacation, you said it yourself, Mom. Now I’m here, in a stranger’s wagon without knowing anything about you. Are you really okay? Did you and Dad fight again? Please, send me something, it can be a telegram, a note or whatever, but please I need to know that you’re all fine._

_It’s starting to get dark, I have to stop writing now. I hope to hear from you all soon._

_With love,_   
_Mouthface._

She held the paper in her chest, hugging it as if it were her own family. “Soon”, she whispered. “Just a little longer.”

\------------------------

Still no letter from them. She’s starting to worry even more, what has happened? Why don’t they send her something, anything? Are they…?

She shakes her head, as if that’d make the thought leave her mind. She can’t think about that. She must keep going, she must be strong. For her family.

With a sigh, she wiped away the tears that started forming in her eyes and takes a piece of paper from a box. It won’t hurt to try to reach contact again, right?

_My Dear Family,_

She had done this so many times now, start a letter but not know how to continue it. Should she act like nothing was happening? Should she be serious? She didn’t know.

~~nothing’s changed~~ ~~I’m still waiting~~ ~~please, save me, I’m scared~~

So many different emotions, all at once. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself. She began again.

_I miss you a lot._

“ _Ok, that’s a good start_ ”, she thought. She rubbed her eyes and continued writing.

_I really didn’t think I’d be missing you this much. It’s been really difficult to stay hopeful all this time, but I’m doing my best to keep up with everything that’s going on._

_Oh, that’s right, I guess I should tell you where I’ve been, Dad. It’s been a disappointment, though; we were supposed to stop at Fort Hall but Mr. McDoon decided that it wasn’t necessary and we ended up not visiting it. Turns out that it’s just a huge wall in the middle of nothing, but still, I was excited to see it._

She smiled lightly, remembering her dad and all the problems he gets into. Sure, he wasn’t the best father ever, but at least he tried to keep them entertained and happy.

_They said that in a couple of days we’ll arrive to the Great Columbia River, where we’ll make our final stop before getting married. I really hope I’m able to escape before that happens._

_I still think of you all every single day, and if I don’t it’s just because I still can’t believe that I’m on the trail without you. I’m trying to stay positive, trust me. Please tell Craphole and Grandpa that I’m still alive and well. And Mom, please don’t forget-_

She stopped, looking at the piece of paper in front of her. Her face changed into a sad expression, a single tear falling and dropping into the letter. She missed her the most. Why had she been so selfish? Maybe if she had listened to her, she wouldn’t be like this now, she thought.

_don’t forget that I love you. No matter what._

_All my love,_   
_Mouthface._

She held her face as she started crying and sobbing, hoping she wasn’t being too loud as to not make her kidnappers notice it. Finally, she laid down on the wagon’s floor and fell asleep.

\------------------------

It was today, McDoon and Cletus Jones said. Today was the day when they’d be crossing the Great Columbia River and “jump into a new happy life together”, he insisted. And still, no signs from her family. But she wasn’t going to give up. No, if this has taught her anything, is that she must be stronger. For her family. For mom.

Knowing there was little time left, she grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

_My Dear Family,_

_today’s the day. We’re supposed to arrive to Oregon today, where I’ll be forced to marry McDoon. But I don’t want to give up. I just can’t do it. But I believe I’ll see you again, like nothing has ever happened. Maybe you won’t even notice I was gone. We’ll be together, like a family._

_I’d do anything to be with you again, even if-_

She was shocked at her own thought, reconsidering it twice before writing it. It wasn’t the moment for acting like nothing was happening.

_even if you’re just a pile of ash, even if it has to be through a stone, I’ll see you soon. I’d do anything for it to happen, I don’t care if I have to grab my own wagon and ride it ‘till I see you all again. I will find you again._

She actually started to feel hope again. Something about the deadline being so close is bringing her the energy she needed to stay confident and hopeful. Then, her mother came to her mind.

_Mom, please trust that I’ll be doing the right thing now. I’ll make it somehow, and then it’ll be only us: you and Dad together, Craphole at my side and Grandpa right next to us._

Suddenly, her writing came to a halt when McDoon yelled at her. “ _Child bride! We’re already here!_ ”, he shouted as if she was a mile away. Tears started forming at her eyes, but she quickly wiped them off.

_I won’t be lost without you. Not anymore._

_All my love,_   
_Mouthface._

She trusted her family. It wasn’t going to end like McDoon wanted it to end.

She wasn’t going to let it happen.


End file.
